are you awake
by fatboy313
Summary: Dipper can't sleep, so he decides to have some fun with Mable Dipper/Mable XXX
1. Chapter 1

This is another Fatboy313 original, post a review after you finished reading.

It was 1:30 a.m. dipper was reading his number 3 book, and Mable was sound asleep in her bed. Dipper glanced over at her because she looked so beautify when she was sleeping, which gave dipper a funny feeling that he could not explain. God she looks so pretty when she is sleeping, dipper said quietly to him self while trying to read his book, but all he could focus on was his twin sister Mable. "Maybe if I just kiss her I'll be able to get these feelings out of my system". Dipper thought, so he got out of his bed trying not to make a sound that will wake Mable up and he tip toed over to her bed and placed his hand firmly on her cheek, and brusher her hair out of the was reviling her face. Dippers heart stared to pound throw his chest, he got closer to her face and he pressed his lip to hers and to his suprie Mable had open up her mouth, allowing dipper to place his tongue in and explore his sister's open mouth. After 2 minutes of kissing dipper just had to take things further, so he removed his shorts, and boxers and he carefully removed the covers from Mable's body trying his best to not wake her. Dipper then began to pull Mable's dress up to see her panties. "This is so hot" Dipper whispered to himself. Dipper started to remove Mable's panties when he looked down at them and had saw that they were wet, Dipper then turned around to Mable's face which had a smile on it. "Come on Mable I know your awake". Mable started to snore, "Mable if you don't wake up I'm just goanna jack off and go back to sleep". Mable spread her legs and turned her head still pretending to be asleep. "Okay then I'll just think of me and Wendy having sex instead of having sex with you". Dipper said while walking towards his bed. "No"! Mable screamed while running towards Dipper and tackling him on his bed. "No way is that bitch ever going to have you". Mable then began to kiss dipper, while grinding her wet pussy against her brothers throbbing hard cock.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter goes out to (Dippyiscuteparanoid) I wasn't going to add anything to this fanfic but since you asked nicely this one is for you, and if you want more just ask.

Mable was grinding her self ageist dippers harden cock, and purring from the pleasure it was giving her, and making her wet pussy want more. "Oh Dipper this feels amazing". Mable said while looking into her brothers eyes. "M-Mable do you want to kiss"? Dipper asked nervously, while looking into his sisters eyes that lit up at the question, and to answer him Mable warped her hands around him and began to kiss Dipper deeply, and he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion that he was receiving from his sister. The kiss soon tuned French when Mable opened her mouth a little wider to let dippers tongue enter and gently touch her tongue. The two where in heaven, and not coming back to earth anytime soon, Dipper place his hands around Mable's waist so she could grind her pussy against his dick harder, and Mable placed her hands on the back of Dipper's head to make their kiss even deeper. After 5 minuets they break to pull away and look into each others eyes, and catch their breath. "D-Dipper I want you inside of me". Mable said with a smile on her face. "Are you sure, because it will really hurt". Said Dipper with a concerned look on his face. "Its okay, because I'm with you and I know you will never do anything to hurt me on purpose, so you can put it inside me". Mable then returned to kissing Dipper who gladly accepted her invitation. Dipper began to take Mable's night gown, and her wet panties off, and Mable removed his shirt. "Okay Mable I read that if it is your first time having sex that you should make my dick, and your pussy a wet and smooth as possible, so it will reduce the pain when I put it inside of you". Okay lay down Dipper, and dipper laid his head back on his bed, as Mable took his cock into her hands and started to lick it. "AWWW that feels amazing Mable, don't stop" "I wonder how many licks it takes to get to the center of Dippers blow pop" Mable said amusing her self.


	3. Chapter 3

Mable began to take dippers cock into her hot, wet mouth swirling her tongue around the head of his penis and licking up his pre cum, and with her free hand she started to rub his balls and stoke his shaft. "O M-Mable" dipper moaned making his sister want to hear him say her name again. "Well if you liked that dipper, you'll love this" Mable said as a devilish green came across her face. Mable place one of her fingers in her mouth, and Dipper look at her with a puzzled face. "Mable what are you doing"? "Just relax and close your eyes Dipper". Mable said with a soft voice, and with out and protest dipper did as she wanted. "Now just relax". Mable said before she started to suck on dippers rod again. "Okay Mable I trust you". Dipper then felt Mable spread his butt cheeks apart. "Mable what are you…OWW"! Mable has inserted her index finger into Dippers assholes making him yell in pain. "Dipper you have to be quite or else gruncle Stan will hear us". "Mable Please take your finger out of there it hurts". "Just relax dipper and it will pass, and you'll feel great I promise". Mable then began to move her finger in and out of dippers ass, while she continued to suck him off. "M-Mable I-I think you might be on to something here". Mable looked up to Dipper and Smiled and returned to pleasuring him. Mable soon began to speed up fingering her brother, and sucked his cock harder and faster. "O Mable I'm gonna cum"! Mable the shoved her finger into her brother for the final time making him release his load into her mouth. "Wow Dipper a lot came out of you". "Y-Yeah you were very good your self Wendy. Mable's heart skipped a beat when she hear Dipper call her Wendy.

Dipper's Eyes shot open wide when he realized the mistake he had made by calling Mable Wendy. "Mable I'm so sorry it just kinda slipped out… i-I didn't mean anything by it, so can you ever forgive me"? Mable turned her back to Dipper. "Even after all I've did for you just now you called me Wendy". "Please Mable I'll do anything for you just name it and I'll get it or do it". "Well since you put it that way". Dipper got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he saw Mable go into the closet. "Um Mable what are you looking for"? "My favorite dress and toy". Mable then turned around and gave the dress to Dipper. "Now go into the bathroom and put this on". "But... But... Mable why do I have to ware this"? "you said you will do anything I wanted for calling me Wendy, so instead of you fucking me tonight I'm gonna fuck you" Mable then reviled to dipper a 8 inch long rubber dildo. "Where in the hell did you get that"?! Dipper said with a shocked and disturbed look on his face. "Don't worry about that you just go and get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper didn't know what to do, if he said no Mable would probably use force, and rape him with that huge dildo in her hand, and he would be her bitch forever. Or he would try to run out of the room and risk waking up Gruncle Stan and there love affair would come to the light, and they might be separated by their parents. While Dipper was thinking of a way to get out of this predicament with his manhood, and love for his sister intact Mable was licking her dildo to make it ready for her brother. "Mable don't you think you are blowing this whole Wendy thing out of proportion." Dipper said trying to talk some since into Mable. "No I don't Dipper now stop stalling and go and put on your dress and hurry back my mouth is starting to get a little soar from sucking you, and this toy." Mable said as she began to push Dipper into the bathroom to change his clothes. "O man I can't let Mable fuck me with that thing, I have to think of something." Dipper changed his clothes quickly, and entered the room in a sparkling red dress. "Wow dipper you look hot." Mable said as she slowly walked towards dipper, and started to kiss him. "Okay Mable if we are going to do this you must promise to be very gentile and to not tell anyone this." Dipper demanded. Of course I will be gentile with you and I will not tell anyone, now get on the bed. Dipper did as he was told and got on the bed. "Alright let's get down to business." Mable said, "Mable before we do that can I at lest eat your pussy first." Dipper said. "Humm… Okay" Mable opened up he legs to reveal her wet pussy to her brother. Dipper took a deep breath and dove in face first quickly licking Mable's sweet spot making her even wetter. "D… D- Dipper y-you're the best." Dipper kept licking, slurping, and sucking on Mable's Pussy hoping that she will reach her limit soon and pass out from a massive orgasm. Mable could not believe what she was feeling between her legs. The Pleasure she was feeling was better than anything else she had ever felt. "Dipper I'm… I'm goanna cum" Mable said as she was gasping for her breath, and as Dipper began to nibble on her clit Mable released her juices and created a huge wet stain on her bed. "Dipper that was amazing." And with that Mable passed out, and went into a deep coma like sleep. "Well I guess my plane worked out wonderfully" Dipper said as he walked over to his bed to go to sleep himself.

TO BE CONTINUE…


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Dipper woke up refreshed and feeling like a million bucks. "Aw man I haven't slept like that for a while." Dipper then looked over to see Mable who was still asleep from Dipper going down on her to save his ass literally. "She looks so peaceful, I wonder if she is a heavy sleeper." Dipper then slowly tip toed over to Mable, and pulled down his pants and slowly placing it inside of m out of the Mable's mouth, and slowly moving his hips back and forth. "Awww this is a perfect way to start the day." After 5 more minuets Dipper removed is dick from Mable's mouth and jacked off until he came on her. He then left room trying not to wake her, but Mable woke up as soon as Dipper put his dick into her mouth. "A perfect way to start day indeed Dipper." Mable said. Mable then picked up her toy and followed Dipper to the bathroom, she know that she could take him in there with out getting caught by Stan, because he had his own privet bathroom that hogged all of the hot water, and Dipper wouldn't know what will hit him, because he'll think that Mable is just going to wash her face off from him cuming on her. "Hey dipper my face is all sticky do you think that we can share the shower?" Mable said. "Of course we can." Dipper replied. Mable and Dipper both began to take there shower together Dipper in front and Mable in the back. Hey Mable can you wash my back?" Asked Dipper. No problem, can you pass me the soap and my hair conditioner Mable washed Dippers back with one hand while she fished out her toy that she hid in her pussy, and once she retrieved it she stared to lube it up with her hair conditioner. Dipper stared to notice the smell that was coming from Mable's wet pussy, and stared to turned on Dipper. "Hey Mable do you think that you can…" Before Dipper could finish his sentence Mable gave him the reach a round. "W…wow Mable this feels incredible… if you keep this up I'm goanna… I'm goanna… I'm goanna… OUCH! MABLE WHAT THE HELL!" Dipper shouted as loud as he can. "Be quite gruncle Stan will hear us". Mable said. "W…why did you put that thing in my ass I thought we were over that?" Dipper said with tears in his eyes from the pain of having an 8 inch dildo being shoved up is ass. Dipper just because you gave me one of the best orgasms of my life doesn't mean I forgiven you." Mable said in her sweet voice. "M…Mable please take it out I can't stand it any more."

"Not yet I want you to cum first." Mable then stared to move the dildo slowly and and pump Dippers cock at the same time, and after a while Dipper started to loosen up. "You see Dipper it hurts at first but then you start to get use to it." Mable said trying to calm down Dipper. "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible." Dipper said and after a few more minuets of Mable working Dippers ass and pumping his cock Dipper had came hared than ever. "Wow Dipper so much of it had came out maybe we should use my toy more often." Dipper removed the sex toy from his ass and turned to Mable. "Now it's my turn.

The End

Give a review on the story and tell others to read it to.

Fatboy313


End file.
